Felix Fischoeder
Felix Fischoeder is the younger brother of Calvin Fischoeder and a central figure in the latter episodes of Season 4. Personality Felix is known to be rather odd and temperamental, and has a flair for the dramatic and glamorous. Much like his brother, he seems to be so rich he is out of touch-- he gets a car every year for his birthday (Brunchsquatch) and doesn't seem to know what a plumber does (Ambergris) Felix has emotional issues that, according to his brother, seem to originate in childhood. He is selfish and may be a narcissist. At times Felix is unstable, and can be rash and even dangerous when upset. He has even gone so far as to attempt murder to get what he wants (Wharf Horse), and was ultimately too cowardly to be the one to save his victims at the last minute. Felix has been known to try to stay calm and then snap. When this happens and he becomes flustered, a lock of his hair becomes loose when he loses his temper or otherwise becomes upset. Felix relies on the constant babying from his older brother Calvin, who not only entertains Felix's antics like the parent of a spoiled child, but also appears to support him monetarily. Despite being emotionally and financially enabled by Calvin, Felix is often teased by his brother, who has even said that Felix is "incapable of doing anything right on his own." Felix is shown to crave Calvin's approval (Ambergris) as well as to be fiercely jealous of his brother's first-born status, saying in an emotional outburst: "You think you're so great, Calvin, just because you came out of mommy's hootenanny first!" (The Last Gingerbread House on the Left). The two are fiercely competitive. Felix is the person responsible for poking out Mr. Fischoeder's eye, in an as-yet unexplained incident (Ambergris). Story Felix first appeared in Ambergris where he is shown doing some landlord work with Calvin because his inheritance had ran out. When they visit Bob's Burgers he is put in charge of calling a plumber to repair the bathroom in the restaurant. But instead he decides to install a new, high-tech bathroom, which he comes to regret after installation. He appears in the two-part finale of Season 4 as an antagonist where he and Bob conspire to convince Mr. Fischoeder to tear down Wonder Wharf to make way for high end condos. Following Bob's defection to Mr. Fischoeder's side, Felix attempts to kill them both by tying them up to a post under the pier while the tide rises. After Bob and Fischoeder escape, Mr. Fischoeder lays all the blame on his girlfriend Fanny sparing him from prison. In Dawn of the Peck, Felix is responsible for the flock of wild fowl menacing Wonder Wharf. In The Oeder Games, it is revealed that Felix lives in an elaborate treehouse on Calvin's property. He used to live in the mansion itself before being kicked out because of his sleep apnea and "sleep fartnea." In "The Hormone-iums", Louise attempts to sell an investment opportunity to the Fischoeders, and while Calvin is out, Felix sees the potential in the presentation as a play. Though he declines to invest, Felix mentions that he has funded other ventures in the past, including tights with light-up bottoms. Felix's resent towards his brother comes to a head in "The Last Gingerbread House on the Left", when he has to wait on Felix and Bob during a fierce competition. After lots of gunfire, the two make up in time for Christmas. Felix is a major character in the season 8 premier, Brunchsquatch, when asks the Belcher kids to help him hide from Calvin during their annual birthday days-long hide and seek game. In exchange for promises of money, the kids hide Felix in the freezer and dress him in Gene's Beefsquatch costume. Felix loses the game, but still wins a car. Later that season, Felix's irresponsibility is once again terrorizing the town when his pet wolf Lulu gets loose in The Wolf of Wharf Street. Trivia *He poked out Mr. Fischoeder's eye at some point. *Went to boarding school (Wharf Horse). *Was his mother's favorite (Ambergris). *Is an accomplished figure skater, he can be as provocative as PG-13 according to Calvin. (Nice-Capades). *Has a pet wolf named Lulu (The Wolf of Wharf Street). Appearances Season 4 *Ambergris *Wharf Horse (or How Bob Saves/Destroys the Town - Part I) *World Wharf II: The Wharfening (or How Bob Saves/Destroys the Town - Part II) Season 5 *Dawn of the Peck *The Oeder Games Season 6 *Nice-Capades *The Hormone-iums *Glued, Where's My Bob? (appears on end credits sequence) Season 7 *The Last Gingerbread House on the Left Season 8 *Brunchsquatch *The Wolf of Wharf Street Season 9 *Roamin' Bob-iday (non-speaking cameo) Gallery External Links *Villains Wiki: Felix Fischoeder *Fictional Characters Wiki: Felix Fischoeder Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Characters introduced in Season 4 Category:Secondary/Minor Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Fischoeder Family